Unlike Any Other Day
by Qwertymann
Summary: Usually, days go by just like one another. Kaleido Stage performs exceptionally, the cast get together, enjoy their time, then part ways. But what happens if today is unlike any other day? What if today, only Ken and Sora remain together at the dining hall? One-shot.


**A/N:** Well hi there. I just finished watching Kaleido Star today and I absolutely loved it, but there was something, in my opinion, that was overlooked. Ken and Sora. This is my interpretation of the beginning of how they would get together. I'd love to be interested in your opinion on this piece of work, it's been a while since I wrote romance and I hope I nailed it picture perfect. Enjoy. :)**  
**

* * *

_Unlike Any Other Day_

It would happen just like any other day. The Kaleido Stage crew would put on their best performances for the smiles and joy of the audience and themselves. They'd work hard in their dream to make the world happier, if even for a brief moment if they can break out a smile even in the dreariest of people, they considered a job well done. And when they heard the thunderous applause of the audience, they'd well up with an indescribable feeling. The feeling that one would only get when they know the accomplished something very important in life.

But outside the glamourous stage they were normal human beings too, with lives and friends and love interests. It wasn't always just about performing, although they'd never forget what they do day after day, it wasn't the only thing they had going on. And on days like today, it would take them out of the performing mind set just for a little bit and enjoy each other's company.

At least, to Ken, that's what it would be like every day, or so he assumed. To say his blonde handsome self wasn't feeling just a bit nervous having dinner with Sora, the object of his deeply and passionate love, alone. That's right. Usually most of the Kaleido Stage cast would all enjoy a happy after-performance dinner together. Sometimes there would be a few people that show up, and Leon rarely dined with the rest of them but everyone accepted his company when he came and he was warming up to the cast – after all they had been together nearly a year now. They'd all eat together and be happy and talk about anything that came to their minds and they enjoyed life.

But again, today seemed to be unlike any other day. He and Sora were getting their dinner at the cafeteria as per usual, but only _he_ and _Sora_. No one else. It certainly raised the tension in his face and bones but he would act cool as he always did and try not to be too hurt if some weird situation came out that involved the two of them and the idea of getting together.

"It's really weird, isn't it, Ken?" Ken was taken out of musings as his angel spoke up, carefully thinking over what kind of foods she would have for tonight's supper. "Today was the last performance before our break but everyone left in such a hurry."

Ken couldn't help but nod his agreement. "They did say goodbye and gave a reason. The break will be over in no time and they'll return again and you guys can all perform wonderfully again. Oh, hey, can you put some rice balls on here for me?" Ken smiled at Sora as she looked at him with those same blue eyes when he asked that question. She smiled and his knees felt weak but he didn't lose posture.

"Sure!" She exclaimed happily and put the requested items on his tray. And even though Ken was slightly nervous to be here with Sora alone, he was happy anyway. As they got to a particularly empty table, Sora spoke up again. "So let me remember. Rosetta did a job for her mother because she's in a tight spot and needs some help with her skills. Anna's going to guest star on her father's comedy show – oh she's going to be on t.v.! I can't wait to see it. Mia and May both decided to visit Belgium together, Mia to get inspiration for her next script, May because she wanted to just enjoy herself... uh."

Ken smiled at her as she was rambling to herself, trying to remember where everyone went, and when she stalled he offered his voice. "Marion and her father are taking the day to visit her mother's grave, Yuri really didn't say why he couldn't make it, and Leon's... well, Leon. You know him." As they sat down and Sora nodded, they dined in silence for a few minutes.

"It is strange, though. I can't really remember the last time we were alone together," Ken absentmindedly blurted out as a blush came to his face. He looked around at the walls randomly and almost too quickly, hoping to hide it and Sora laughed quietly at his antics.

"Neither can I really, but it's different and kind of nice. There's so little noise here, unlike up on stage where there are always sounds. I forgot what it can be like to just have a nice, quiet day with a close friend." Ken could feel his chest swell up with emotion as she smiled again at him, this time somehow just a bit gentler than her other ones. And in his opinions, out of all the smiles she gives to people, his favourite was still hers. "But it's a little solemn too."

Her smile faltered and Ken inspected her closely. "It is just a little but, but don't worry. It will be back to normal in no time." And at that moment, Sora just realized something. A new dream.

"Ken," she said seriously and Ken gave her his undivided attention at the tone of her heavy voice. "I have a new dream."

Ken's heart stopped and his blush slowly crept back into his face as their eyes locked, but the moment passed and she looked away. "I don't want anyone at Kaleido Stage to leave my side. Maybe it's a little bit selfish but the people here have grown so strongly on me that I don't think I could bare to stand it if even one of them were to disappear."

The air between them grew heavier as they slowly ate, Ken battling inside his head to find the right words to say. After a long moment passed and their dinners fully consumed, Ken found the courage within himself to continue on. "Sora," he said with a tone that could slice through the air. She locked eyes with him again. "I'd like to say that no one will ever leave, but I can't promise that. What I can promise is that I will never leave your side." And his hand had somehow found its way onto hers. He noted a light blush starting to appear in her cheeks. "I will try to keep part of that dream alive."

"Ken..." and they just held other's gaze and hands for a minute. "We have all this talk about dreams. But what I've never known... what is Ken's dream? What do you want most? What do you dream of? I want to help you make that dream come true, like what you've done for me in all the time I've known you." Ken's heart beat faster again and his breathing became heavy.

"You," he whispered quietly but his pink haired goddess didn't hear and she moved closer. Ken noticed, and spoke again. "My dream? It's been fulfilled, Sora. From the very first day I met you, I realized I had a new dream. It was to be by your side, no matter what. At any cost. Even if it cost me my life, I would not let anything from stopping me from seeing you smile one more time, from sharing one more meal with you, from having that next conversation, from witnessing your performance once again." Sora's mouth opened and she felt her heart thump heavily against her chest, like relentless thunder in a storm. She was breathing through her mouth and emotions flowed through her body that she hadn't quite recognized before. But Ken wasn't done speaking.

"I want you to hear about some of the important times from my perspective." She only nodded, at a complete loss for words, and the blue eyed man went on with a somehow newfound confidence he didn't know he had. "When you first appeared at Kaleido Stage for the audition, I instantly saw a beautiful and strong girl. When I heard you came all the way from Japan to tryout just for the stage, I knew how much you loved it and I couldn't help but to refuse your request. When you got turned down, I did everything in my power to help get you that chance, and I was the one that suggested to Kalos you have a chance. He was hesitant at first as I'm sure you're aware but I persuaded him." Ken noticed a tear in Sora's eye and moved to gently remove it, but he let his linger on her face a moment and she gently leaned into it, but he took it away after. He instantly missed the warmth of her skin against his but he had to finish his story.

"The relationship between you and Miss Layla was heavy at first, and it was hard for me to bare. But every day I'd try and talk to Miss Layla about it to ease her up to you. Some days she'd just completely turn her back on me, call me an idiot, say I didn't know what I was talking about, but some days she'd listen if not for a moment and seem to actually consider my words."

"You helped her... accept me?" Ken nodded and Sora smiled a big smile.

"But please, Sora, I really need you to finish listening, okay?" And she nodded, waiting for him to continue. "The hardest for me... was the Mystical Act. Training you through it. I had to fight so hard to keep the face of the fiercest of trainers you saw. It tore me up inside to treat you like that but I had to. I had no choice and I was sure I was the one that had to do it. I stopped myself so many times from crying out to stop the training, but I trusted you and I trusted myself to be there with you until the end and make sure you would be able to perfectly perform it. Believe it or not, I actually underwent some mental health training afterwards because of all the repressed things I wanted to say kind of weighed heavily on my mind, but oh I'm okay now so don't worry." Ken took a moment to take a long sip from his milk, and he became conscious about his hand still on hers, but she turned her hand around at some point and was gently embracing his too. Ken watched as Sora placed her free hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have done that to you. But... I'm glad it was you. I believe you were the only one that could train me properly, too. I wish I would have known what you went through back then, I would have offered my hand to help you as much as you helped me." Sora took a moment and finally steadied her shaking body and thundering heart. But it was still loud. "It's funny, up on stage I can maintain a perfect pose for as long as necessary, I was able to do the angel's act training and eventually my body wouldn't tremble like this... but your words, your story, they've made my body shake more than any rigorous training has. Why is that?"

"The Angel's Act training made me feel really helpless. There was almost nothing I could do as I watched you, day by day, perform some of the most difficult training I've ever seen. I still trusted you, Sora. But I couldn't help but to feel like that. It was worth it, though. When I got to see you perform it fully on stage, well. The world's most wonderful feeling filled me up on that day and there was nothing I could do to stop it. After that, I admired you even more. When you performed it... I remembered, the first time I got to see you at your most radiant moment, up on the Kaleido Stage and performing so gracefully, you made the audience happy. Just like, all this time, you've made me happy." Ken stood up slowly and moved his way around the table, and knelt down so he was eye level with her. He could feel the raw emotion radiate off his glowing star and it filled him with a joy he couldn't possibly begin to contain. She locked her eyes with his and was also overwhelmed by a feeling of joy so strong it rivalled her feeling of performing on stage.

"Sora, it's getting late. Can I walk you home?" Sora snapped out of it and looked outside, noticing that it was already dark and the cafeteria was completely abandoned now. She nodded, still unable to form any words due to the lump in her throat.

And so the two walked, hand in hand, slowly back to Sora's dorm room. "It's late Ken, are you sure you'll be okay if you do this first?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. You just be sure to get some good rest for tonight, you've been doing a lot and you are well deserving of this break." And his smile just shattered her heart, but not in a bad way. For the first time, Sora looked at his face and saw something she had never witnessed before; a pure, blissful, innocent boy with true feelings for her. Feelings that could be related to how she felt up on stage. But what was new, was that she seemed to be reciprocating those same feelings, and instinctively moved closer to him. He took his hand from hers and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her like that for the rest of the walk.

When finally they came to her room door, with zero interruptions to everyone's surprise, they hesitated. "It's silly, Ken. I know I'll see you tomorrow but I don't want to give this moment up. I don't want to part with you yet." And Ken only smiled brightly at her words, feeling a renewed vigor he hadn't felt for a long time.

"I've felt like that every day I had to part with you since we met." And she blushed, maybe feeling a bit guilty at his words. "But tomorrow is a new day. We have the whole week off. There's plenty of time to be together." And she nodded her consent happily. He finally let go of her and they stood face to face.

Sora stood up on her tippy toes and placed a shy, gentle kiss upon Ken's cheek then moved up to his ear, and he melted upon her next, silently whispered words only for his ears.

"Let's do this again tomorrow." Unlike any other day, for certain.


End file.
